bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joining the Threads
This article, , is the third chapter of Braving the Waves arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It follows Kentaro, Hisagi, Naoko and Yori as the POV characters, with Akiye, Kay, Kensei and Sanada as support. ---- ... In the Seireitei... Yori, dressed brown-coloured jacket, a blue shirt underneath and a pair of black trousers, walked casually through the Seireitei. Right now he was off-duty -- he usually donned classic Shinigami garb. He had just returned from his safe house after shaking off pursuit by a black-clad figure and figured a change of clothes was in order. He had been accepted into the Gotei Remnant with only minimal hardship; as Kentaro and Hisagi had suspected, Yori's outburst had been spied by the Gotei Remnant and had probably played a part in his recruitment. It didn't stop Blake being suspicious towards him however. "I'll have to watch out for him." Yori concluded. The Seireitei was nothing at all like Yori remembered it however. Instead of the pristine streets he recalled from childhood he was greeted by a scene of ruin. The Collapse had obviously done some serious damage. Most of the infrastructure of the Seireitei existed as rubble strewn at his feet, though the movement of Tsurui District inside the walls helped alleviate some of the damage at least. "I hope the monks made it. I'll have to visit them." He thought. He inhaled sharply and squared his shoulders. He wasn't here to get emotional or lose himself in nostalgia. He was here to gather information on a tyrant; one whose existence threatened the security of the realms. ---- ... In Nishiendo... Kentaro paced back-and-forth at the base of the bed he shared with Akiye. His hand was rubbing his chin in a practised manner and he obviously looked distracted. Akiye stirred on the bed and sat up to see what was troubling him. “... It's Hisagi and Sanada, isn't it?” “Yup. They should have reported in by now.” He sat at the base of the bed then and rubbed his eyes with his right hand as his left went towards the floor. He finally pulled a thin white-coloured kimono over his broad shoulders and stood again. “I'm going to clear my head.” He said. “No drink this time; I promise. I won't be long.” As he stepped out into the night he inhaled sharply. The cool night air was refreshing against his skin and done much to calm his racing thoughts. He even felt the tightness in his shoulders lessen; it was like he'd just dropped a heavy load. The moon was big and bright and the stars where out in force without a cloud to hide them. The sky looked like an ocean of gems. “Hey mum.” He said. The graveyard of Nishiendo saw many a new plot following the Collapse. One of those plots held Kentaro's own mother. He touched the stone a little hesitantly at first but then sat before it cross-legged. The way he was talking to it one would think he was actually talking with Ino. “That's the jist of it.” He whispered. “How did you and father hold it all together so long? Fighting a war with a being most couldn't contend with, whilst facing every new threat that appeared as well. I'm struggling with the Imawashi, the Kikkasho and Ryan's reformed Gotei. Somehow I think you and pops would have then defeated by now.” “... I don't think they woukd.” Kentaro nearly leapt out of his skin! “Kay! You nearly gave me heart failure!” She dropped down beside him with her head on his shoulder. “I miss her.” “She's still here.” Kentaro answered. ---- ... In Hueco Mundo... Hisagi signalled for quietness as he peaked his head over the sand dune that hid the duo from view. They bore wore brown cloaks over their typical attire that blended in with the sands and obscured their spiritual power, rendering them almost invisible. What Hisagi seen eased his racing heart somewhat. “What are we seeing?” Sanada asked in a whisper. “This is Las Noches.” Hisagi replied, retreating. “Ashido spoke of it to me once but I've never seen it before. He never mentioned anything about it being protected by a sandstorm though.” “Could this be Averian's new base?” “Not likely. Kusaka laid the Forest of Menos to waste when he fought Averian following the Collapse, which had been Averian's base. Las Noches makes no sense either considering the Shinigami knew of its layout and defences.” “We need to report this.” Sanada suggested. “Report what?” As the surprised duo turned to regard the speaker their surprise turned to shock! Long white hair billowed in the wind and a blade streaked towards them! Sanada replied immediately. He parried the blade to the side whilst Hisagi, muttering incantations beneath his breathe, blasted the newcomer with Kido. His actions kicked up sand and dust and Sanada, seizing upon the opening, grabbed Hisagi and sped off into the distance as their white-haired attacker gave pursuit. “We're definitely getting warm!” Hisagi remarked. “That wasn't Averian though.” Sanada pointed out, as their attacker faded in the distance. “Averian wouldn't give up the chase so quickly.” ---- ... In Kohai Tochi... Naoko, in the form of a yellow-furred cat, sprang from roof-to-roof, all-the-while surveying her surrounding. Her hearing and sight, amplified by her transformation, made such work easy. Her time in Kohai Tochi had been short thus far but she had already learned a great deal regarding the Imawashi and the Kikkasho, though the best snippet was by far the survival of one Oda Kohai. She reckoned Kentaro's mouth had struck the floor when she reported that fact via Renkei; which she wore around her neck as a collar of sorts. Her Renkei linked two ways: one to Akiye and the second to Kensei. “There's a lot of talk on the streets about Oda's survival. They aren't trying to keep it a secret.” She thought. “Apparently he's comatose. How should I proceed”' The Renkei directed her thoughts to Kensei. “Keep your distance for now and just keep gathering information.” Kensei directed. “He could simply be using the rumours to draw his enemies in.” “Good point.” Naoko replied. “I'll report in again soon.” “Wait!” Kensei demanded. “... Be careful.” The genuineness of that last statement stunned Naoko. She was familiar enough with Kensei to know what kind of man he was. He was serious and aggressive almost to a fault and he rarely demonstrated kindness, which was why Naoko was so surprised. “I will, thanks.” She replied.